


The Promise

by Indulgenceahoy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of practice - Freeform, Sickly brother, not plot heavy, short fic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indulgenceahoy/pseuds/Indulgenceahoy
Summary: Sometimes we live on purely on determination.





	1. Wood and Cardboard

Papyrus leaned against his sentry station with practiced ease. It was a wood and cardboard building that by some kind of miracle, was sturdy enough to survive Snowdin’s unforgiving weather.  The last thing the skeleton monster wanted was to topple it by adding his weight on it.  

It was something he and his brother had worked on together, after all.

He exhaled a puff of smoke and watched it mingle with the first flurries of a snowfall.  They were small and compacted, a sure sign that the temperature was dropping.  He squinted at what passed for sky in the Underground.  Perhaps they should call it in early today.   No human in their right mind would come out of the ruins during a snow storm.    

He chuckled at himself.  NO human he had ever met had been in their “right mind”.  

The chuckle resolved into a sharp inhale as a scrap of a memory crawled into his mind. _A flash of red, a flash of blue.  Dust through his fingers._

He might not remember the details but, he knew what those whispers of a previous timeline meant.   Their significance scarred into his soul. He rubbed his forehead with the back of the hand holding his cigarette.  This got ashes on the top of his head.  He wiped away with an annoyed sigh.  

He walked away from the small building, dragging on his cigarette hard.   In all honesty, this smoking habit did nothing for him chemically.   None of the ingredients contained in that paper stick had the same effect on him than it supposedly did on humans. But the action gave him something to do.  Something to low-key destroy without raising any monster eyebrows and, that was good enough for Papyrus.  

This time, however....

He exhaled again.  No.  Not this timeline.  It wouldn’t happen this timeline.  It couldn’t.  Wouldn’t.  

The flurries had increased.   Yes, a snow storm was coming.  They… they should go home today….

* * *

 

His phone rang with a familiar tone.  He looked the picture his brother had especially taken for his contact info on Papyrus’ phone. He was flexing his left arm and winking at the camera in an adorable (which really hadn’t been his intention) way. Papyrus swore that it was physically impossible for Sans not to be cute.  He smiled at the picture and tapped on the answer button on the screen. 

“Hey bro” he greeted as he brought up his phone to the side of his head.

“Hi Paps!” said Sans. His voice sounded cheerful if a little winded, which made Papyrus take note.  “Have you seen any humans yet?”  

“Yeah, told them to go home though” He said “Looks like it’s going to be a snow day”

“Brother, every day in Snowdin is a snow day” recriminated Sans automatically.  A pause. “You were joking about seeing a human, right?”

“Yes”

Papyrus heard a hand being put on the phone and the faint sound of a relieved sigh.  He smiled again.   _So cute._

“Ok.  I KNEW THAT.”  Reaffirmed Sans when he came back on the phone.  His cheerful tone was even stronger.  “I WENT FOR A JOG AND, WAS AFRAID THAT A HUMAN MIGHT HAVE MISSED THE CHANCE TO MEET THE SENSATIONAL SANS”

“Oh ok” His brother always jogged when he was bored.  That explained the windiness.  He felt his shoulders relax.  He hadn’t realized that he had been THAT tense.

Another pause.

“It looks like a storm is coming” said Sans finally in the same tone someone else would say “Can you believe the party got canceled?”.  He let the statement hang.  Ooooh, that was it, Papyrus guessed, his brother didn’t want to call the day off, even if they had a good reason with the weather. It wasn’t like they would get in trouble for it, but for Sans, it was matter of principle.

“Yeah, that snow is sure in a flurry to get down here”

“Paps….” Sans giggled with a rasp.

“You know me… I love snow days” baited Papyrus.  Sans would never admit it, but the older skeleton knew when his little brother wanted him to make a decision easier.  “Let’s go home”

“BUT…”  A cough.

“Sans?” The tension was back.  

“Maybe another hour?  At least that way we can report half a day” said Sans clearing his throat.

“Ok…. You ok?”  asked Papyrus as casually as he could.

“I’m GREAT!” said Sans giggling again “Got some snow on my nose”

“...Ok.  I’ll leave in an hour and meet you at your station.   Then you can carry my old bones home” said Papyrus carefully coaxing his head out of impending panic mode.  

“YOU CAN WALK YOURSELF HOME!” said Sans “I mean, I can carry you if you want, BUT KNOW THAT YOU SHOULD CARRY YOURSELF HOME WHENEVER YOU CAN”

“Bro…”

“Yeah…?”

“That made no sense”

“Augh…. You are distracting me!” Sans didn’t even sound remotely annoyed, but the slight windiness to his voice had come back.

“Ok, ok, I’ll let you go and stop distracting you then” said Papyrus kicking some snow with the tip of his shoe nervously.  

“You don’t have … ok, I’ll see you soon” Papyrus heard another sigh and some papers rustle “I love you, Paps”

“I love you too” said Papyrus and looked at the picture of his brother as the line disconnected.

He turned around to face his sentry station, which was now a few feet away.   It was readily getting covered in snow.   Perhaps he should just go and meet up with his brother now.   He may get annoyed with him but, Papyrus doubted he would refuse to go home.

And perhaps Papyrus was just overreacting, but he hadn’t sounded well. 

That morning Sans had just been fine bustling about in the kitchen and going on and on about an idea for a puzzle.  And something else ....

Papyrus tilted his head back as he tried to remember their conversation, but soon he had to admit that he just hadn’t been paying attention.  

He looked at his sentry station. The pieces of wood straining and the cardboard folding with the increasing weight of the snow. The edges looked frayed.  He should replace the roof soon.

He walked back towards the small structure.  Maybe tomorrow he should bring some stronger planks of wood to reinforce the right side.   Maybe some duct tape for the roof beams.

That … should help.

Maybe…

Or, maybe it would be gone by tomorrow.  Maybe it wouldn’t survive this storm.  

How had it managed to stay up for this long?...

*******

_“Why can’t I see him?”_

_“Papyrus, he… he is not well…  He was born with a weak body. It ..., it can’t contain his soul” They said in a whisper that could barely hide the scream behind it.  “It’s better that you don’t see him.  The… the doctor says his body will dust by morning”_

_“But he was just born!  He’s new!” complained Papyrus.  In his 10 year-old mind, babies did not just dust like that._

_“I know … I know …” They stammered and stumbled down into a hug with Papyrus.  “It’s not fair, but we can’t do anything about it, now.  Next time... maybe next time...”_

_Papyrus fought against the hug but eventually gave into it.  His mind, however, refused to accept a next time._

_A couple of hours later, he sneaked into the dimly lit bedroom hosting the ailing infant.   Both him and the nurse watching the baby had been startled by each other’s presence. However, she soon took pity on him and quietly allowed him some quiet, if short time, with his new baby brother._

_Light from a nearby gas lamp gave the crib a warm glow.  Papyrus inched over to it, not sure of what he would find in there.   He had seen babies before, of course, but never a skeleton one._

_He peeked over the edge carefully and found a bundle far smaller than he expected._

_The baby was sleeping peacefully on his back.  His tiny hands curled into fists on his chest. One would never guess that …_

_Papyrus reached over and stroked the baby’s cheek.  To his surprise, the tiny skeleton reacted to this by leaning into his touch.  Papyrus smiled, there was nothing wrong here._

_He traced the baby’s cheek with the tip of his bony finger then moved it over to one of his tightly closed fists.   He marveled at the tiny fingers and tapped them gently._

_To his delight, the tiny hand opened and grabbed for his finger, holding it firmly. He looked over and found a pair of large blue eye lights looking at him through droopy eye sockets. A sharp contrast against Papyrus’ dark eyes._

_Papyrus rested his head on the edge of the crib._

_“Hi! I’m Papyrus” he said quietly “I’m your big brother”_

_The baby looked at him tiredly and, maybe the light from the lamp was playing tricks on his eyes, but Papyrus could’ve sworn he smiled at him._

_No. There was nothing wrong here at all._

_A cough._

_A tiny gasp for air._

_A small cry._

_Panicked, Papyrus lifted the baby from its crib and held it in his arms._

_“Sshhh, shhhh” he said trying to sway the way he had seen some monster mommas do “It’s ok, it’s ok”_

_The baby settled into his brother’s arms.  His eyes closing as he went back to sleep.  His breathing still labored._

_Papyrus sat down on the floor. He really should get someone, but he also knew this was, perhaps, his last chance to be with his baby bro._

_No.  The adults must be wrong.  How can such a tiny innocent thing be sick?_

_He concentrated and searched for the baby’s soul.  It shone brightly for him, then it dimmed to a pathetic glow._

_No illness.  Just a very weak body.   A body unsuited for this soul._

_No wonder the adults weren’t using medicine.  There was nothing to cure._

_Papyrus held the tiny body closer to his own.  His soul resonating with the newborn’s. The baby whined but didn’t wake up again.  The older skeleton could sense that the baby’s body was sore and tired from breathing alone.  Papyrus guessed that they had given him something to help him sleep._

_Papyrus gulped down the need to cry.  He didn’t want his brother to see him sad, especially if this was their one and only meeting._

_It was simply not fair._

_Tears came despite his conviction.   They spilled over and onto the baby’s face._

_The baby opened his eyes again and whined at his brother._

_“I’m sorry” said Papyrus.  He offered his finger again and the baby grabbed it readily.   His breathing becoming more even.  Papyrus soul leaped with tentative hope._

_“Hey … um … please stay?” He said wiping tears with the back of his hand “There are a lot of good things here”_

_The baby inspected his finger with tired but curious eyes._

_“There is … uh … candy! And, and, hugs, and toys!” continued Papyrus not really knowing what he was doing “And lots of books I can read to you. OH! I’ll teach you how to make the best snowman ever!”_

_His baby brother was now looking at him intently._

_“Yeah! I will!  And I’ll take you to see the Echo flower fields. They are the same color as your eyes” He reposition himself so he could hold his brother more comfortably “I… I promise I will be the best brother ever”_

_The baby let go of his finger and leaned his head against his chest. He was soon asleep again._

_“I promise.  Pinky swear! That means I can’t break that promise!” insisted Papyrus “I-I Promise”_

_…_

_“Please stay”_

_*****_


	2. Wind and Snow

He had stayed.  He surprised everyone by surviving through sheer determination.  Maybe it had been his brother’s promise to him, or, maybe that was just the way he was.

Whatever the reason, Papyrus was thankful that Sans was with him.

Sans.  

His baby brother had been named that because they hadn’t expected him to live, so, he was _sans_ a name.

Papyrus had groaned loudly and repeatedly when he had been told.  They had the weirdest and most inappropriate sense of humor sometimes. The fact that this eventually had become his own sense of humor was just ironic.

Being one that was not bothered by his name, Sans soon made his preferences clear.  Papyrus became the only one that could administer medicine to him or, calm him down during his sick periods, of which there were many in his early years.  The older skeleton had become an expert at spotting the early signs of a bad time for Sans, and knew exactly when to coax him to bed before things got worse.   It helped that in turn, Sans became his shadow and attentive – for lack of a better word – minion.   During the good times, they both enjoyed playing pranks on other monsters, cookie raids and general mischief.   Sans would pretty much do anything Papyrus suggested they do. Gladly.  

With time, however, Sans grew stronger and more independent.  While Papyrus was glad for this since it meant that his little brother had overcome his weaknesses and didn’t get sick as often; he couldn’t deny a bit of sadness that he wasn’t his little “minion” anymore.

He never knew where Sans got it from, but he also developed a leaning towards being more responsible and “by the book”.  This seemed to come out of nowhere. Although, he suspected the adventure books they read together, where the hero was always portrayed as a righteous individual. But who knew….

His brother certainly didn’t pick up those habits from Them.

In the end, it didn’t matter.  Their dynamic may had changed over time but the important parts had stayed the same. They had and looked out for each other.

They were the only constant in their lives they had left.

* * *

 

.

..

….

Then the human came and even time became an unsure thing.  

Papyrus couldn’t remember exactly how – and in a way, was glad for it – but he knew that there had been timelines where he had ended up alone.  His brother – everyone – had been taken away.  That sense of complete and utter loss was still with him.  Taunting him in his dreams and too many times, in his awake times.

He would do anything – _anything_ to never ….

Ever…

Papyrus stopped.  He hadn’t realized that he had started walking towards Sans sentry station.  He blinked suddenly realizing that now he was just a few feet away from it.  He could see his brother sitting there, scribbling on a piece of paper.

The tall skeleton let out a shuddering breath.   _He was alright._

Papyrus turned around allowed himself a moment to regain his composure, expecting to hear his brother call his name at any time.  He was in plain view of the station, after all.  When this didn’t happen, he looked over his shoulder and saw Sans was still scribbling.  Lost in his own thoughts.  

The next thing Papyrus noticed was the snow gathering on his brother’s shoulders.

Papyrus threw the already spent cigarette in his mouth into a nearby snow bank and, walked quickly over to his brother.  Even his quick movement hadn’t attracted the attention of his otherwise, hyper-aware brother.  The skeleton grinded his teeth together.    

“Hey, bro” he called out. He tried to concentrate on the papers Sans had under him, so he didn’t stare at his brother.  On them were ideas and plans for intricate puzzles.   The page Sans was working on, had several notes on it, but currently his brother was preoccupied with drawing a frighteningly familiar figure with a mark through it.  His hand was tracing the same line over and over.  A shudder went through Papyrus’ entire being.  

“Sans?”

“Hm?” Sans stopped and his eyes focused again.  He let the red marker drop and the sound it made startled him the rest of the way back from whatever daydream he had been having.

He rubbed his eyes distractedly.   “Huh. What?”

“Bro? You ok?” Papyrus leaned forward and gently put a hand on the top of his brother’s head.

“Uh, yeah” said Sans still rubbing his eyes “Has it been an hour already?”  He attempted to get up but his legs refused to comply and sat back down with a small: “Ugh”

“Easy bro” said Papyrus putting his hands on his shoulders.  He had not felt a fever.  If anything, his brother felt _very_ cold.  He started wiping off the snow off his shoulder pads and sweater.  

Skeletons did not get cold or hot very easily.  They could deal with low temperatures with just a sweater and a scarf, and that was mostly to protect their bones from snow burn, or scrapes from stones and ice. Sans felt too cold and Papyrus could see the beginning of shivering, even though it was nowhere near cold enough for him to be doing so.  

_How long had it been since the last time?_

“I think we should go home NOW” declared Papyrus.

Sans looked back at him a little sheepishly.   He obviously wasn’t feeling well but, the fact that he hadn’t even been able to keep his brother worry at bay, made him feel worse.  His childhood memories weren’t as sharp as Papyrus’.   He spent too much of that time sleeping.   However, something he did remember distinctly was the edge that Papyrus’ voice got when he was worried about him.

“Paps, it’s fine.  I’M fine” he began carefully while trying to ignore the tightness in his chest.  The ache in his joints “I’m not a weak baby bones anymore.   It’s just the sniffles. “

Suddenly he found himself being lifted from his chair and on his brother’s arms. “PAPS!”

“We’re going home now” repeated Papyrus dryly.  

“Papyrus, let me down!” complained Sans as he scrambled for freedom from his brother’s arms “I can walk just … ah!”

They both tumbled into the piling snow as Papyrus lost his balance due to Sans’ flailing.   The taller skeleton got back onto his knees almost instantly but Sans remained on his stomach and elbows a little longer. The shock from the sudden fall crumbling any pretenses of and leaving him gasping and coughing.

Papyrus crawled over to his brother’s side and helped him into a sitting upright position.   The coughing fit subsided and Sans cleared his throat with a painful sound.  

“Stop” he said with a rasp as he pushed his brother’s hand away “…. I mean, thanks, but really you … don’t need to fuss… just … just give me a second” He lifted his face towards the snowing sky and closed his eyes.  

Papyrus conceded a little bit and sat back studying – looking- for the familiar signs.  It had been years since Sans had had an episode, and usually they weren’t this sudden.  There would always be signs. Tiredness, slurring of a word here and there, light dizziness … _Had he not been paying attention anymore?_

He saw his brother get up and was denied again when he stretched his hand to offer support. Sans ran a hand across his face. A faint blue blush on his cheeks.  “Paps, I know you’re trying to help, but I can walk home” He looked at his big brother with apologetic eyes.  

Those big blue tired eyes.

Papyrus sighed and nodded. “Alright, let’s go home”  

They walked slowly.   Sans could usually keep up and even go faster than Papyrus’ long strides, but this time it was Papyrus trying to match his brother’s determined yet slow progress.  The wind and the snow where not making things any easier.  The storm progressing faster than they had anticipated.  

“Sans…” Papyrus started…

“No” Said Sans cutting him off…

Papyrus frowned “I can just teleport us home, and then…”, he suggested.

“No”

Sigh.  “Why…”

“Paps, I can walk myself home.  You – you can teleport if you want to”  

Papyrus stopped.  Sans continued walking stubbornly.   Why was Sans being so difficult?  He just wanted to take them home as fast as possible.  

A wind heavy with snow howled all around them.  As a rule, snow storms didn’t last very long in Snowdin but they could be very fierce. This one was one of those.  

A gust of wind made Sans stumble.  He recuperated and continued walking but, he wrapped his arms around him tighter.  He held his head lower.   His stride unsure.

_For how long can it stay up? How long before it collapses?_

Enough was enough.

He ran up to his brother and grabbed his arm.  Before Sans could utter any protest, he teleported them both to the front of their house.  In response to the sudden shift and magic pull that teleportation required, Sans fell to his knees taking big gulps of air, which in turn, transformed into deep coughing.

Papyrus was instantly sorry for not giving his brother at least a moment to brace himself.   He crouched besides him with a thousand apologies on the forefront of his mind.  The blush on Sans cheeks was deeper now, bordering on purple and his eyes were squeezed shut.  His hands were clamped over his soul.  

_Oh no, no, no, no._

Previous episodes had been bad but not _this bad._ Not … since he had been a baby.

Fear helped Papyrus keep panic at bay.  His own calm voice sounded alien to him.  “C’mon bro, calm down.  Deep breaths. Watch me”  

He took a deep breath in and held it until he saw Sans make a weak attempt on mimicking him.  Then he released it slowly and took another big breath in.  Soon, Sans was able to match, if shakily, his breathing.  

“Ok, good, good” Papyrus got up and grabbed Sans to carry him into their home.  

He expected another argument from his sibling but it never came.  Sans just seemed to give up let himself be carried.  He still held his hands firmly over his soul.  

“It hurts” he whimpered weakly.

Papyrus own soul shivered in response.  He rushed them both inside their home and gently laid his brother on their living room couch.  

Sans was now shivering hard and he couldn’t breathe for long without coughing and gagging.  Papyrus moved around their home gathering blankets and dry clothes for his brother.   His mind going on automatic and checking off things needed for Sans treatment.    If his little brother had been in better condition he would’ve been amazed at his efficiency of movement and purpose.  

In didn’t take long for Sans to be curled up on their couch wrapped in a warm blanket and a comfortable pillow under him.  Papyrus sat on the floor next to his head and stroked it.   He had given his brother some medicine to help with the coughing but there was nothing much to do otherwise.

He kept another medicine ready in a syringe.      

There was still no sign of a fever.  In the past, Sans had become extremely tired and would fall asleep deeply.  A fever would come and that, he knew, was the dangerous part.   A fever meant his magic was going into overdrive.  It was important to bring it back under control gently and as evenly as possible, allowing for his body strength to come back and adjust to it again.

That was the purpose of the medicine in the syringe.   A strange concoction made from golden flowers that made a monster’s magic weak .  In a large enough dose, it could be lethal. He had trained himself on giving this to Sans when he needed it.  A tricky procedure that could only be performed when the spikes where happening, and only enough had to be provided to help bring them under control.  It required a careful hand and a steady, alert mind.   It had been years since he had last done it, but he had never allowed to forget how to do it.

Sans opened his eyes after a little while and spotted the syringe on the table in front of the cough. He whimpered and hid his face in the pillow.  

“I’m sorry, Sans” said Papyrus, looking away.  “I’m sorry about this … and grabbing you back there”

Sans turned his head so he was looking at him.   “I know” he said, quietly.  “I’m sorry too”

Papyrus opened his mouth to protest his brother’s apology but then he saw big tears rolling down Sans cheeks.  

“I – I’m sorry.  I thought I was stronger.   I – thou- thought that … finally I wouldn’t have to put you through this” he sobbed.  “I wish … I wish I wasn’t…”

“What …” Papyrus moved so he was face to face with his brother “Oh hey, oh no …. Shhhh shhhh … bro, bro.  You are so strong”  

He put his arm under Sans head and continue to stroke the back of his head with his other hand. “Don’t cry, little bro.   We’re both here for each other, right?”

Sans nodded and weakly reached for Papyrus nuzzling his forehead against his.  

Their original family was gone in an instant, leaving them with a house and each other.

Papyrus heard their voice in the back of his head.  He would never forgive them for calling Sans birth “an unfortunate mistake”.  They cared for the young skeleton well enough, and perhaps it had just been a bad choice of words, but Papyrus had always resented the sentiment that had caused it.  

Sans had needed extra care and his medicine was expensive.  An unwelcomed extra burden.  

Papyrus held his brother closer.  Never. Never a burden.

And while Sans had never said anything about it before.  His tears now, indicated just how aware of this he was.  No wonder he worked so hard.  So insanely hard.  

Sans had slipped away from his brother and turned back onto his back.  “My chest” he complained.

Papyrus concentrated and saw his brother’s HP become unreadable.  His soul was glowing weakly.  Pulsing in and out of view.   Little pulses of blue light gave hints of blue magic going off randomly causing painful and sudden pain.  

The tall skeleton checked his brother’s temperature again.   It was still normal and Sans showed no signs into going into the recovery sleep he needed.  This was unusual.   What was different time?  Was it because he was older?  Maybe a spike wouldn’t come but then, what could he do to help him?   How could he stop him from collapsing?

Sans’ body convulsed in response to the pain.  Papyrus scrambled to keep him from falling off the couch.  He knew better than to try and restrain his brother forcefully.

Just a few minutes went by before Sans’ body relaxed again but Papyrus felt like it had go on for hours.  His little brother’s breathing was ragged and was on the verge of exhaustion.  His eye lights barely visible.

“Sans.  What can I do?” asked Papyrus desperately.

Sans answered his question by reaching for his hand.  He grabbed it desperately as if it was his only lifeline.   “Mmmh just … s-tay with… me, …. Ok?”  he slurred holding it next to his face.  

“I …  I … always knew I was han – handy” joked Papyrus weakly.

Sans smiled.  Sighed and passed out.  

*******


	3. Together

The night dragged on as Papyrus kept watch.   Sans seemed to be barely aware of his touch, much less his presence. His HP continued to be unreadable much to his brother’s despair.  The only hint of his well being was that at least his breathing had become more consistent, if, weak.  

Papyrus gazed upon the now darkened living room.  He had no idea of what time it was.  Midnight, perhaps.  Maybe even close to dawn.  It certainly felt like he had been sitting there his entire lifetime.  He didn’t even feel the tiredness plaguing his entire being as his mind was lost in a sea of fragmented thoughts and memories.

He did not dare to close his eyes.  Not even for a second.  If he had been more attentive.  If he hadn’t let the kid distract him from keeping watch ... He _knew_ that Sans would never be truly over his condition. There was no cure.  Just good periods and, this last one had lasted years.  

He had  _allowed_ himself to let his guard down.   

Everything Papyrus had done throughout the resets.  All ... those terrible things. They were so he could hold on to what was left of his hope.  His family. 

If Sans died, ~~again~~ like this.  Would a Reset (if one somehow one happened) bring him back?  He never before -that he could remember- prompted himself to think beyond of what triggered them.  Their source ...  The kid.  What if things that happened outside their influence just stayed the same, after a Reset?

His mind reeled.   

Every time he had lost his little brother to the kid, there had always been that lingered thought.  That guilty reassurance that floated above the pain of seeing Sans’ dust escape his fingers. “It doesn’t matter ... just have to Reset”  

“Just. Reset.” he whispered to nobody. 

* * *

 

He turned his body to look at his brother again.

He barely stifled a yelp surprise when he saw that Sans’ eyes were open a little bit beyond a crack.  Their random movement gave away that Sans was not looking at him, but at something summoned by whatever dream he was experiencing.  

Papyrus put a bony hand on his brother’s cheek, to check for any signs of fever.   He was still very cold despite the two heavy blankets on him.   He couldn’t risk giving Sans his medicine when his magic levels were still so low.  It was a sure death sentence.  

He grunted in frustration.  There had to be a better way to deal with this. If Sans EVER got an attack this bad when nobody else was around to help ... 

“Please...” 

Papyrus stopped stroking his brother’s cheek  “Bro...?”

“Stop....”

Papyrus lifted his hand “Am I hurting you?” he whispered.  

Sans didn’t answer.  His eyes twitched and teared up.   “You are better ... than this” he slurred. 

Papyrus twisted his body so he was now on his knees facing his brother.  He shook his shoulder as gently as he could trying to rouse the younger skeleton out of whatever troubled dream he was having.  “Sans, wake up ... you’re dreaming” 

Sans eyes went wide.   His small hand flew to the hand holding his shoulder and held on it with a grip far stronger than Papyrus would’ve expected from him. 

“Sans?” asked Papyrus carefully

“PAPS!” screamed Sans and flung himself into Papyrus’ arms, sobbing.  “STARS! YOU’RE ALIVE!” 

“Alive? ... Bro...  w-What are you ....?”

Sans nuzzled into Papyrus’ shoulder.  “Please, please, please, leave”  he mumbled in between sobs “Please! Don’t ... fight the human” 

Papyrus froze.   _How did Sans know about the human...? For how long had he ... Why ... When ...HOW...._

Papyrus pulled Sans away grabbing him by the arms.   “HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE HUMAN?”  he demanded.  The moment he saw his little brother wince in response to the rough treatment, he felt a wave of guilt wash over him.  Regardless, his mind was still screamed at him to demand answers out of him.  

 Sans blinked at him tiredly.  Confusion plaguing his features.  “A ... day ago ... um ... you don’t remember?...?”   He freed himself from his brother’s hands and sat heavily on the couch.  Beads of sweat manifesting on his body.  

“A day ... ago?”  Repeated Papyrus weakly.  Was his brother still dreaming?  He put his hand under his chin and coaxed his head up to look up to him.  “You saw a human ... a day ago?”    

“They walked out of the Ruins ....”  Sans eye lights dimmed and became small.  “They ... killed a lot of monsters.  You-you fought against them.   I tried ... I tried to stop ...you.”     Tears came back full force.  “Both ...of ...you” 

Sans eyelids grew heavy.  His body seemed to collapse unto itself.  He wiped his cheeks with his forearm.  “I... tried... to... but ....you..” 

“Ssshhh, ssshhh” said Papyrus trying to coax his little brother to lie back down. “Its only a nightmare... everyone is...”  

Sans gasped in pain and grabbed at his throat.  For a brief moment, Papyrus saw a glowing mark across it.  He recognized it immediately.  Flashes of his brother’s head becoming separated from its body rampaged through his mind.  Body becoming dust before reaching the ground.  

“SANS!” This time it was him pulling his brother into a fierce hug.  “No, no, no, no!” 

He held his breath expecting that terrifying sudden lack of mass and weight on his arms to come, but much to his relief, it never came.  Instead, as he allowed to breathe again, he became aware of Sans increasing sweat and temperature.

Papyrus laid him back on the couch and frantically reached out of the syringe he had prepared in advance.  He missed it several times and he berated his hands for shaking.  

Sans squeezed his eyes shut as his body became overwhelmed with the sudden spike in magic.  His soul felt as it was going to break free from his rib cage at any second.   His shaking body, the pain, the complete loss of control.  It was all too much. 

Then he felt it.  His brother’s soul reaching out to him, giving him strength to hold on.  Help was coming.  Just hold on a little longer. 

There was hope.

He felt the medicine slowly mingle with his own magic, dulling it.  His soul shuddered as it was forced to calm and settle down.   

.

..

...

With a long deep breath, the young skeleton woke back into reality. He lamely turned his head to witness his brother holding his arm with a death grip, as the last of the golden medicine traveled through the magically created needle into his body.  

He knew better than to move before his brother was ready to release him.   The concentration in his eyes.  His absolute attention to the treatment was painfully familiar to Sans even if his vision was still very blurry.  There was something different this time, however.  He could feel the threads of a dream fading away from his conscious.  The lingering feeling of fear for his brother at the edge of his recollection.   _What had he been dreaming about?_

“Sans?” he heard Papyrus ask.

Sans smiled weakly at his brother to reassure him.  His voice was not quite back yet.  A feeling of wetness on his cheeks, however, signaled to him that he had been crying, causing him to automatically try to wipe the evidence away.   _Stars, How embarrassing._

“How are you feeling?” asked Papyrus quietly taking his brother’s hands into his own.   _It’s fine.  I cried too._

“...sore...” answered Sans with a small voice.  His throat hurt too much to manage something stronger.

Papyrus looked at him quietly.   Sans guessed that he was checking his HP.

“You need to sleep” said Papyrus finally.  “You and me both.  For a couple of weeks, at least” 

“...you...wish” said Sans with a weak smile.  

“Ok.  Maybe rest the next couple of days? Give your magic a chance to recuperate?”  said Papyrus tapping on the back of San’s hand. “Would you do that for me?”  

“... maybe .... ok” said Sans.  If he were to be honest with himself, the way he felt at that moment in time, he probably COULD sleep for two weeks easily.

Sans watched Papyrus trace the back of his hand with his index finger for a few moments.  He opened his mouth a couple of times as if to say something, only to close it back up again.  He really wanted to just close his eyes and go back to sleep, but he couldn’t.  No.  Not yet.  

“...paps...”

“When you were just born” interrupted Papyrus.  He did not look at him but at the hand he was playing with.  “I made a promise to you”

“... oh”

“I promised that I would be the best brother ever” Continued Papyrus.  He hooked his pinky finger with Sans’ “Pinky swear” 

Sans looked at him in confusion.  “... this is not your fault” he said “you didn’t make me ... this way”

Papyrus shook his head and locked eyes with his brother.  He brought up both their hands with their small fingers still locked. 

“I’m not talking about your condition.  You are strong, Sans.  This does not make you weak.  It just means that you have to take a break now and then”  Papyrus looked away “I ... I have failed you in other ways”

“... I don’t.... und” 

“Sans, how much do you remember about the human?” 

Sans blinked at him.  Vague memories about a human figure came to him.  “i... paps, we have never seen a human.... “ Visions of Papyrus dodging a particularly vicious knife swipe “i... i.... think ... well ...  i have dreamed of one though.  A really ... bad one” 

Sans sighed as he felt the beginnings of a headache in the back of his skull.  His body ached for sleep.

“You had a dream about one?” asked Papyrus letting Sans’ hand rest on his chest.  His naturally scientific mind, tired as it was, was already theorizing.  “How ... how often do you dream about the human?” 

“... i dunno...” said Sans tiredly.  He never expected Papyrus to be asking about this.  “... i don’t really remember, ... i just know that i have”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” 

“tell you what? ...  that I have nightmares?” Sans closed his eyes.  A slight blue blush on his cheeks  “i am not a baby bones” 

Papyrus sighed.  “I’m sorry.  I tell you to sleep then I keep you up with my annoying questions”  

“mmmm hhmmm” agreed Sans “still... you’re wrong”

“Hm? what?” 

Sans grabbed his hand.   “You have kept your promise.  You are the greatest brother ever”  

Papyrus smiled.  He looked at their hands holding each other.  Maybe he had been going about this whole thing wrong.  

He lifted his brother from the couch and carried him upstairs to his bedroom.  He would make sure that he and Sans got a good rest.  The next time a human decided to come to the Underground they would have to face the brothers together. 

Outside, the snow continued to fall, covering a small building of wood and cardboard. 

It stood against all odds.

*******


End file.
